Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
:arguing :The Dazzlings: vocalizing :Aria Blaze: That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. :Adagio Dazzle: The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. :Aria Blaze: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! :Adagio Dazzle: sarcastically Really? I love it here! :Sonata Dusk: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. :Aria Blaze: I think you're the worst, Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're— :Adagio Dazzle: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. :rainboom :Adagio Dazzle: gasp Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? :Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: I 'unno. :Adagio Dazzle: It's Equestrian magic! :Aria Blaze: But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic. :Adagio Dazzle: It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us! :chattering :Sunset Shimmer: Want some help? :Apple Bloom: Uh, no thanks. We're good. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer! Over here! :whispering :Sunset Shimmer: sighs I had no idea the whole school would be here. :Rarity: Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. :Pinkie Pie: And it smells like cake! :Fluttershy: It does? sniff :Pinkie Pie: I used frosting instead of paste! :Applejack: Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh... :Fluttershy: Did I get it? :Applejack: Heh, not exactly. :Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase! :cheer :Principal Celestia: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal. :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! I am never gonna live that down. :Fluttershy: You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal. :Sunset Shimmer: A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon. :Pinkie Pie: And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army! :Rarity: Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past...ahem...booboos. :Applejack: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before! :Sunset Shimmer: applauds :Rarity: laughs I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears. :Applejack: I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her? :Rainbow Dash: Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome! :Rarity: Oh! Your band? :Rainbow Dash: Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist. :on door :Flash Sentry: Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase. :Flash Sentry: Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all. :Applejack: Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon. :Flash Sentry: nervously Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it. :Rarity: Well. giggles Someone is quite the smitten kitten. Sunset Shimmer Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item. :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she? :Applejack: Mmm... horrid. :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy: Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc. :Pinkie Pie: Yep! :Applejack: But the important thing is you've turned yourself around. :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way. :system beeps :Vice Principal Luna: Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer. :Sunset Shimmer: Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. :Rainbow Dash: We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Want to Be"? :Fluttershy: Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote? :Rainbow Dash: We'll get to it. :Fluttershy: Oh. Okay. :Rainbow Dash: chord :Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around? :Adagio Dazzle: We are. :Sunset Shimmer: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it. :Adagio Dazzle: Oh, yes, we really sense there's something...magical about this place. :Sunset Shimmer: That's the science lab, computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. :Adagio Dazzle: gasps A musical showcase? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested. :Aria Blaze: We have been known to sing from time to time. :Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. :Adagio Dazzle: growls :Sonata Dusk: Wha-What did I say? :Adagio Dazzle: What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students. :Sonata Dusk: Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say. :Aria Blaze: scoffs And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. :Sonata Dusk: You are! :Adagio Dazzle: You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots. :Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Hmph. :beat :Sunset Shimmer: laugh Those are pretty. Where did you— :Adagio Dazzle: laughs Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. :chattering :Applejack: So how was the tour? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them. :Pinkie Pie: Like off like this? Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like— :Rainbow Dash: Maybe we should just let her tell us. :Sunset Shimmer: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. :Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. :Aria Blaze: Or my lead. :Sonata Dusk: Or mine. :Adagio Dazzle: My lead! :arguing :Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh. They're that kind of "off". :Sunset Shimmer: Those three are definitely in possession of dark magic. :Applejack: No offense. :Sunset Shimmer: None taken. :Rainbow Dash: No offense. :Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Again. :Pinkie Pie: Not everybody! :Rarity: sighs If only we could get a message to Twilight. :Sunset Shimmer: It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to her, then she could get a message to Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: It sounds like my Canterlot High friends need my help. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! Not sirens!!! beat What are sirens? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you're a genius! :Pinkie Pie: I get that a lot. :Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm back. :Spike: fanfare The Princess of Friendship! :Twilight Sparkle: No offense. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs None taken. I get that a lot. :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, girls, let's do this! :Spike: You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now. :Adagio Dazzle: Everyone else has fallen under our spell. :Maud Pie: Boulder was hungry. :Principal Celestia: Welcome to the Battle of the Bands. :Principal Celestia: Please do not drop the microphones. :Snips: In your face, Rainbooms! :Sonata Dusk: Too bad! So sad! :Octavia Melody: I knew she was still trouble! :Twilight Sparkle: We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. :Flash Sentry: bandmates Did you guys hear something? :Bandmates: etc. :Twilight Sparkle: I said, we've got to stop-- :Flash Sentry: There it is again. :Trixie: This is a travesty! A travesty! :Dazzlings ::vocalizing :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: arguing :Sunset Shimmer: Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! The feeding off of the magic inside you! :Applejack: How could they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship. :Sunset Shimmer: Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm still new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I've gotten here is let you down. :Sunset Shimmer: I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them. :Twilight Sparkle: I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here! :on the door :on door :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to get you out. :Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't she under their spell? :Spike: Never takes off her headphones. :Applejack: Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us! :Twilight Sparkle: And there's only one way to do it! :Pinkie Pie: We're getting the band back together? :Rainbow Dash: We're getting our band back together! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Rarity: Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together, as friends. :Rainbow Dash: I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one. :Fluttershy: squee :Applejack: If we're about to save the world here, personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity? :Rarity: I thought you'd never ask! :Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to play over them from up here? :horn honks :The Rainbooms: cheer :Adagio Dazzle: The Rainbooms want to turn this into a real battle of the bands? Then let's battle! :instrumental :Twilight Sparkle: vocalizing :Sirens: vocalizing :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer, we need you! :Dazzlings ::off-key ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for all we want :Crowd: boos :Human Twilight Sparkle: No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something weird going on at that school... :Spike Puppy: barks pt:Transcrições/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks